Good Boys Go Bad
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in a club. Inspired by the song Good Girls Gone Bad by Cobra Starship. One shot, Slash, citrus-ish.


**Rating::** M

**Warning:: **Slash, AU, "song fic"

**Disclaimer::** You're funny in the head if you think I own Harry Potter. The song is by Cobra Starship, which is also not me.

**Note:: **A little one shot that came to me when I was listening to a song. I decided to write this and no, there isn't any actual sex scene written. It was meant to end there. I probably won't continue this, but if I do it will be as a sort of series of one shots.

* * *

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Draco glanced over, watching the other boy as he twisted amongst the scantily clad bodies. Music thumped through the speakers, vibrating along his spine and making the alcohol in his cup shake slightly. Blaise had dragged him to a club after his latest breakup.

He'd said that Draco needed to get back on the horse, so to speak. Draco thought it was just an excuse to get everyone together for the night. Theo, Pansy, Daphne, and Terry rarely had time off at the same time as Blaise and Draco after all.

The boy twisted out of the crowd and wrapped his arms over the shoulders of a pair of girls in the back. They hadn't moved from that spot, except to get drinks, since they'd come in. Draco thought it was kind of stupid to come to a club and not dance, but who was he to judge?

Of course, a red head and bushy haired brunet weren't exactly people he'd want to dance with anyway.

"You shouldn't get mixed up with that guy." Draco turned to look at Daphne. "He's bad news."

Blue eyes glanced back at the guy, who was pushing away from the girls and heading toward the bar. "What do you mean?"

"He's not the type of guy you want Draco, trust me. He'll break your heart quicker than Avada Kedavra could stop it." Theo continued, a bitter tinge to his voice. It made Draco wonder if his entirely straight friend had tried out for the other team with this guy and been rejected.

Once more, his eyes were drawn to the figure. He flushed red when green eyes glinted back at him and a slow smile curled the boy's lips. "One night couldn't hurt, right? I mean, it's not like I'm looking for a relationship. What's so wrong with just one night?"

Blaise frowned at him, Terry looking uncertain under the Italian's arm. "I dunno Draco, isn't it to early? I mean, Adrian just dumped you the other day."

A delicate blond eyebrow rose. "Isn't that why you all dragged me out here? Forced me into these clothes and everything? Didn't you want me to find someone to get over Adrian with?"

"Yes, but we didn't mean him. He's not…it's just a bad idea, your father would hardly approve." Blaise trailed off, knowing his argument had been ignored.

Draco frowned when his friends all went silent, then squeaked when a tan arm slid over his shoulder. A firm body pressed along his back and hot breath washed over his ear.

"Hey. You wanna dance with me?" The voice was husky and a little thin, panting letting Draco know that the person wrapping around him had been dancing for a while.

He tilted his head to see who it was and felt his own breath catch. The boy he'd been watching.

"Sure."

Immediately, he was tugged onto the dance floor. Draco barely had time to hand his cup off to Pansy before the bodies swallowed him up.

That hard body that had been pressed against his back now fit against his front. The other boy was a little taller and his hips moved so smoothly that Draco could feel a blush coming again. What would those hips be like off of the dance floor?

"What's your name?" The words startled him, coming after nearly an hour of silent, if sensual, dancing.

"Draco. What's yours?" He had to shout to be heard over the bass.

Chapped lips pulled into a smile and Draco gulped. This was dangerous. "Harry. I saw you talking to Theo, you shouldn't believe a word he says."

Draco grinned a little "I wasn't planning to."

"Good."

There was more dancing, this time interspersed with brief kisses. Draco moaned when Harry's hands settle don his ass and squeezed, pulling their groins together. "My place?"

All he could do was nod, then they were apparating and the horrid sensation was a short burst of reality. He put a little space between them when they appeared in the living room of an apartment. It was tastefully, if not masculinely, decorated in earth tones.

A spicy scent wafted around him and he realized it was the smell of this man, Harry, permeating the place. "You're beautiful." The voice vibrated over the skin of his throat, drawing another little moan from him. Then they were kissing and his noises were swallowed by the other's mouth.

He didn't even notice when his clothes were removed, didn't remember being led into a bed room, but when the cool shock of sheets hit his skin he realized what was about to happen and flushed a brighter red than before.

Sure he wasn't a virgin, but he'd never had sex with a complete stranger before! "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you," Harry said, mistaking the unease for fear.

Draco puffed up a little and reached up with shaking hands to undo Harry's belt and push his shirt off. "I'm not scared."

Those chapped lips pulled into a breathtaking smile and green eyes glinted behind glasses. "Well then, I'll make sure to not hold back." The glasses were aside and Draco gasped as a lubed up finger was pushed into him.

It was a little painful since he hadn't been expecting it. He quickly adjusted though, pushing down on the digit. Above him, Harry groaned. His eyes, no longer hidden by glasses, were fixed on where Draco's body was swallowing his fingers.

"Hey," those eyes lifted to look at Draco, a little dazed, "if you don't kiss me now I'm not going to let you put anything else in." Blue eyes glinted, plump lips pushing out in a pout, though Draco would never admit to pouting. It wasn't something a Malfoy did after all.

His wish was granted, Harry moving forward to meet Draco's mouth with his own. As they kissed another finger was introduced, then a third. He was arching into the touch, shivering at every brush against his prostate.

Then something much larger was pushing in and he couldn't stop the mewl from escaping.

When he woke in the morning, the bed was cold. He feared, irrationally, that he'd been left in some hotel and would never see the man again. Then logic intervened and he remembered that he'd been taken to the man's home.

Climbing out of the bed, and searching for his lost boxers, Draco left the room to follow his nose into a kitchen. The man was there, in nothing but and apron, cooking breakfast. He tilted his head to smile at Draco when the blond pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Morning Beautiful."

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go

END  


* * *

Because every fanfiction writer needs a song fic and every slash writer needs a HarryDraco. Though I generally don't read Harry Draco anymore because there is so much of it! Let me know what you all think! Also, I will be updating OWAS:MnK sometime this week. 8D

Taku


End file.
